


吃醋朝vs醉酒俞

by Jingling199866



Category: wzxz
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingling199866/pseuds/Jingling199866
Relationships: Couple - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	吃醋朝vs醉酒俞

贺朝在酒吧的一个角落已经伫立许久了，他看着向来以素有中央制冷空调之称而闻名整个清华医学系的谢俞此刻正和一名男生举止亲密，凑的很近，似是在交谈些什么，除了这二人之外，旁边还有两个人，皆喝的酩酊大醉。

他的眼神仿佛要将谢俞旁边的那个人盯穿。

这些人，贺朝都认识，谢俞的室友。

他和谢俞冷战了四天，这是从来没有过的。冷战的这些天谢俞晚上都没有回他们的出租屋，而是直接搬回到学校宿舍去住，一点儿也不给二人缓和关系的机会。

夜不归宿，好几天不理男朋友，来酒吧和室友敞开心扉吗？！

他看着谢俞晃了晃调酒师刚递给他的鸡尾酒，和旁边的人碰了碰杯，一饮而尽，这是谢俞今天喝的第四杯了，四十五度的仰角，液体顺着被勾勒出的下颚线流淌入喉咙。脖颈中间的那个地方随着吞咽的幅度，愈发迷人。

Adam’ apple……是这世上最诱人的果实之源，谁能抵抗的了这样的谢俞。

良久，贺朝轻声叹了口气，抬脚像谢俞走去。

“……谢俞，我喜欢你……”

刚走近，贺朝便听到这样的话，是谢俞旁边喝的醉醺醺的男生说的，贺朝此刻被彻底的激怒了，满腔的无名之火却不知该如何发泄，勾人的是谢俞，最后气愤不已的却是自己。

喝了酒的谢俞眉宇间不似往日透着生人勿近的戾气，上了大学的谢俞褪去了少年时代的青涩，加上他浑身的酒气，此时此刻更多的是透着几分过了二十岁后日渐成熟的魅力和风姿。

“谢俞，他有男朋友了。”

他压着怒气，横在二人中间，一把夺过了谢俞手中的酒杯放在桌上，冷冰冰的留下这么一句话，扶起谢俞就向门口走去，根本不将那人放在眼里。

出了酒吧的门口，谢俞直接甩开他，一言不发，自顾自的往前走。

“左边走，车我停在停车场了。”

谢俞只当没有听见，依旧往前走。

“……这个点儿不好打车，跟我回去。”

谢俞仍然无动于衷，完全不搭理他，和刚刚与别人喝酒碰杯的样子判若两人，他又想起刚刚谢俞在酒吧被人表白，就算他平常可以没有原则的顺着宠着谢俞，现在无论如何也做不到当什么事都没有发生过。

“谢俞。”

贺朝很少会直呼谢俞的名字，谢俞顿了一顿，止了步伐。不耐烦的回过头，脸上写满了“有屁快放。”

“你跟那人刚刚说了什么，聊的这么开心？”

谢俞听到后望着他，看不清神色，心里暗骂一句：你他妈哪只狗眼看见我聊的开心了。

正准备开口大骂，见这人醋意大发，又不禁起了玩心，冷笑一声：“最后一句，你不是听到了吗？”

贺朝快步走上前，拽起谢俞的手往停车场走去，即使气成这样，他依旧没使太大的手劲去攥谢俞。

“贺朝，你他妈放手。”

可能是酒的后劲起了作用，谢俞感到有些昏昏沉沉的，他试图去挣脱掉贺朝，发现无论如何也使不上全力，只能任由贺朝拽着。

谢俞被塞到了副驾驶上之后，就靠着座椅闭目养神，贺朝给他系着安全带，什么话也没说，要不是车里不够宽敞，他真想直接把谢俞在这里办了。

到家的时候已经凌晨两点了，谢俞的酒也醒了一大半，他径直走向房间准备拿换洗衣物去洗澡，谁想到，下一秒，贺朝就直接握住了他要开柜门的手，用力一拽，将他整个人带倒在床上，压在身下。

“贺朝，你他妈赶紧给我滚下去，我现在没心情跟你做。”

贺朝完全不理会谢俞，抬腿将谢俞禁锢在身下，任他挣脱，他双臂撑着床，看着身下的谢俞，玩味般的笑了笑，眼里是止不住的欲火：“没心情？你们刚刚，聊的不是很开心吗？”

话音刚落，谢俞脸色阴沉了几分，一拳便往贺朝脸上挥去，贺朝反应很迅速，往上躲了下，肩膀活生生的挨了一拳，这一拳谢俞没有留情，像是砸在骨头上一样，疼痛立现，谢俞还是和从前一样，能动手绝不废话。贺朝紧紧握着谢俞的手腕防止他再动手，谁知下一秒谢俞直接一脚踢了过去。

二人就这样在床上过了五六个回合，房间里响着几下拳头划过空气的声音，贺朝被谢俞踹了好几脚，他全程只是防守躲闪，也没还手，他怕当时候自己力度没控制好会弄疼谢俞。

贺朝将他的双手钳制住，跨坐在他的身上，这个姿势令谢俞很不舒服，无法施展拳脚，他今天在实验室忙了一天，晚上又在酒吧喝了几杯酒，他现在实在没有什么力气跟贺朝继续动手，他只想好好洗个澡休息休息。

“放手，有什么话等我洗完澡再说……唔”

贺朝吻着谢俞，他将舌头探到谢俞的口中，感受着谢俞的温度，二人的呼吸开始交织在一起，频率也开始渐渐急促起来，贺朝就这样吻了一会儿，松开攥着的他的手，朝他额头吻去，接着是眼睛，眼角下的那颗泪痣，鼻子，下巴，一路连绵向下，他伸出舌尖舔了舔谢俞的喉结。

谢俞呻吟了一下，喘着气，面若桃花，泛着霞光，眼含秋波的看着贺朝。

妈的，这样的谢俞谁能受得了。

他慢慢解开谢俞的衣服，肤似瑞雪，光滑细腻，贺朝用舌尖舔着他胸前的两颗小粒子，把其中一颗包在口中，散发着温热的湿气，之后用舌头在围着在四周画了个圈，像对待珍宝一样悉心呵护着。

谢俞松了松裤腰的皮带，脱下裤子和敞着的上衣，赤裸着，迫不及待的等着贺朝接下来的表现。

贺朝看见谢俞修长白嫩的大腿岔开正等着他，他一开始先吻着他紧实光滑的小腹，缱绻缠绵的呼吸在腹部下的地带反复摩擦，试探，作弄，撩拨一般。

谢俞有些受不住了，面色潮红，他低头看着贺朝，低喃了一声。

“……哥。”

贺朝莞尔一笑，将他的身下之物吞入口中，用口腔紧紧包裹住，小心翼翼，不让牙齿触碰到，那东西狠狠顶着湿润的口腔内壁，变得坚硬，灼热，燥烫。即使顶在嘴里很不舒服，他依旧小心侍弄着那东西，他真切的感受到这东西的主人的现在的躁动隐忍，谢俞的手将身下的床单抓出好几个褶皱。

谢俞知道贺朝在等他释放，没过多久，那嘴含之物便将一波温热粘稠的液体直直的射了出来，射向口腔内壁，射向喉咙。

贺朝吐出了谢俞的身下之物，因那液体的原因，他咳嗽了两下，最后还是忍不住咽了咽，将精液吞了下去。

他顶着湿润的红唇和通红的舌尖朝谢俞看去，谢俞按耐不住，抓起贺朝的领子，直接吻了上去，舔着贺朝唇上自己的诱人的精液。

空气里到处充斥着精液的气味，围绕在二人周围，愈加浓烈刺激。

贺朝三下五除二将自己身上的衣物尽数褪去，他的身上现在也粘满了鸡尾酒的味道，酒精刺激着二人之间的情欲，欲火一旦燃起便一发不可收拾。他和谢俞相互抚摸着、亲吻着、摩擦着，喘息声混合成淫靡的交响乐，刺激充斥着二人的耳膜。

贺朝将谢俞的手放在身下的那个滚烫坚硬的物什上，如烙铁一般，暗示着自己的急不可耐。

谢俞翻了个身，头埋在枕头里，贺朝捏着他的臀肉，想让他放松，看着床上的人隐忍不发的样子，不料一时之间难以控制，越捏越紧、越捏越疼，那被捏之人终是忍不住闷哼一声。

“你他妈别捏了，再捏滚下去。”

贺朝停了手，顺着那隆起的脊背往下吻着，亲至尾骨处，吐了口气，谢俞感觉无比的痒，他试着想要挪动，却被酥痒包围，密密麻麻，无法摆脱。那人的舌头在他的密口四周扫动着，准备向里探入。

期待终是将害怕取而代之，谢俞一下子抓紧了床单，喘着粗气，一片热浪席卷而来，在脑海中挥之不去。他的手指将身下的床单硬生生扯成了一片褶皱的如同灿烂盛开的花。

舌尖挤压着密口处，一道电流窜过来，谢俞的身子不由自主的抖动了一下，腰身一阵痉挛，忍不住闷哼一声，发出一丝暧昧销魂的声音。

贺朝拿起准备好的润滑油往手上倒了一点，用湿润的两根手指向里面推送，不出一会儿，手指便被温热的内壁紧紧包围。紧接着是第三根手指，他又加了些润滑油，一鼓作气，直接推入。他感到自己已然被那股温热紧紧裹住，那地方紧致的让他一瞬间全身的快感溢上脑际。

当真是热血沸腾、快乐至死。

谢俞一开始还有些不适，随着身后之人由快而慢的节奏，他开始慢慢适应这滋味。只是身后越来越胀，手指进入的阻力也越来越大。

看着时机已到，贺朝将润滑油抹到自己那物什上，他拍了拍谢俞的臀部，示意他放松，一手扶着他的腰身，向那里送去。

谢俞尽管咬着牙关但还是没忍住疼痛叫了一声，他将头砸进枕头里，脖子上、额头处跳动着青筋，随着推进的深入，他攥着被单的手指发白，身子微微颤抖着，不停的小幅度挣扎着。

“……哥。”

听着这声儿，贺朝低骂了一声，他只觉得自已经沦陷了，沦陷在了谢俞的甬道里，无法自拔。

谢俞忍着疼痛，紧绷着身体，不敢放松一刻，对于贺朝而言，进入的阻力也加大了，这样谢俞只会更难受痛苦而已，他起初好言好语哄着，用尽一切方法见谢俞都不为所动，终是不能在僵持下去了，否则明天谁也好不了！他对着谢俞的臀瓣就是一巴掌，清脆的声音让谢俞有些不知所措，羞愧难当。

“贺朝！你他妈！”

“听话，放松。”

之后是更重的一个巴掌让谢俞妥协的撅了撅臀部，放松了几分，谢俞忍着一脚把身后那人一脚踹翻在地的冲动，任由贺朝操弄。

贺朝随着自己的节奏，过程也越来越顺利，速度越来越快，每个回合的时间越来越短。

谢俞也渐渐也从疼痛中开始缓过来，不像刚开始那般排斥痛苦。被顶的时候，其实遍布痛麻，紧接着身子变莫名的轻松自在起来，就连骨头都酥软了，虽然表情痛苦万分，又发着倔强隐忍而又残破诱人的呻吟声，求饶声，但是他自己知道那几下顶过后是无比欢愉的。

“谢俞小朋友，爽了没？”

谢俞头埋在枕头里一言不发，贺朝见他这副模样，被迷的神魂颠倒，笑了笑，挺了挺上身，对着那个地方紧密强烈的刺激着、挑弄着。双腿突然被叉开，这种羞耻他还没反映过来，突然他感受到了一阵密密麻麻的刺激，接踵而至的是从下面涌上心头的快感。只觉得一股强大的电流涌进，一阵接着一阵，要将他整个人完全吞噬。此时此刻，他完全失去了思考的能力，只觉得爽快欢愉。

谢俞的额前遍布的是密集的汗粒，前面已经肿胀的不行，濒临爆发，他实在忍不住了，贺朝望着他，伸手握着他身前已经如同烙铁一般的阳物，阻止着他的释放，谢俞后面被不断推进刺激，前面又被制止，得不到解脱，一时之间，那身下的东西像是蕴含着巨大的能量，他只觉得浑身滚烫，呼吸急促，他再也受不得这般折磨，忍不住呻吟道：“哥哥……”

就这一声叫的谢俞皮软骨酥，只见他晃了晃头，又狠又准的顶了一下：“小朋友，爽不爽？”

谢俞叫了一声，难难开口带着几丝呻吟：“……爽。行了吧！”

汗水从贺朝的额角流至下巴，滴落至谢俞俊秀的脸颊上，谢俞眼眶泛红，不停的喘着气，看起来这滴汗竟像是他的泪水一般，再加上他浑身散发的酒的香气，把贺朝勾的七荤八素。

又快又准的刺激没有丝毫间隙，谢俞只觉得身子想要炸开了一般，全身都要着起火来，被炙热躁动席卷包围，他觉得身下有千军万马奔过，没有停歇，他没有丝毫喘息的机会。突然身下的精液在一瞬间射出，二人之间的空气中散发着更加浓郁的麝香气息，谢俞只觉得全身上下得到救赎和释放，整个人无比轻松。被一股飘飘忽忽的不真实所取代，那是一种糜乐迷醉的幻景。

贺朝看着谢俞最后这种欲仙欲死、迷醉其中的表情，摸着他湿漉漉的满是红润的脸颊，成就感直冲心头。

谢俞趴在床上，贺朝搂着他帮他盖了盖被子，过了一会儿，他下床，去柜子里拿了两件睡衣，准备去洗澡。

“你他妈要操就操，下次再动手的话就滚下去。”

贺朝看着他笑了笑：“两巴掌而已，你一开始踹了我那么多脚我都没跟你计较呢。”

谢俞走到他身边，拿起枕头砸在他脸上。

贺朝接过枕头：“小朋友还是这么暴躁，要不你别洗了，哥去接点水帮你擦擦身子。”

“……滚。”

“明天搬回来吧，宿舍哪有这里住的舒服，而且还有人……对你图谋不轨。”

谢俞听到这句话，手里的动作顿了顿，拿起床上的另一个枕头又砸了过去：“你他妈还没完没了了。”

“那你明天搬回来吗？”

“……考虑考虑。”


End file.
